The Mole: Phase II
by Amerikan Gothik
Summary: The 02 Digidestined finally learn the secret of...drum roll...the mole. Kari & Davis are kidnapped, what's going to happen next? If I knew, I would tell you.


The Mole

Phase II:

The Betrayal

(Drum roll) It's the legal Beagel (Sponsored by Black Rose Fan-fiction Inc, of which the author is a proud member):The Author (Sephiroth), hereby reffered to as the party of the first part, hereby declares that Digimon is owned by it's respective company (Saban), hereby reffered to as the party of the second part.The party of the first part does not, in any way, claim to own Digimon, or it's characters.The party of the first part also declares that his character (Nijiro) is not owned by the party of the second part, and neither are the situations contained in this story.We (Black Rose Fan-Fiction inc.), hereby reffered to as the party of the third part, hereby declare that the party of the first part is holding his sword (Masamune), hereby reffered to as the party of the fourth part, to our throats and cracking a whip above our heads.Thank you.~Black Rose Fan-Fiction, Bringing you non-stop action when it comes to evil. (Oh. The. Insanity)

Author's note:Umm, peoples, this fic is not for kiddies, comprende?A lot of unhealthy bad things happen here this day.Rated R for violence, language, suggestive themes, and poor grammar/spelling (i.e. Davis: "Unconspicuous", kinda like George "Dubbaya" Bush).This fic is dedicated, as always, to my family and "friends", and all the scary (Read: normal) people in my life.Hats off to Jehana for her new fic "Make It Last", read it, reviewed it, loved it!This fic is for you, oh mistress of the tragedy.

I know I'm a sick, scary guy, I don't need flamers telling me that.Please Read And Review.By the way, I also know this part really sucks, the next one WILL be better.This is just mainly violence, and other pleasant things...yes…(laughs inwardly).Thanx to all who reviewed last time.No, I have not seen the South Park Movie, no, this is NOT a mimato.And Cloud, ::pulls sword::, threaten me again and I'll kill you and hang your spleen from a tree!::Guys in white coats come and drag Seph away::You can't stop me!!!I'm the One Winged Angel!The One Winged Angel, I say!!!::Left guy knocks him out::rubber baby buggy bumpers, rabbor booby baggy bimpars….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

"The Ever Omnipotent Godlike Narrator"

The wheels of fate have been thrown haphazardly into motion.Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, through his master creation, the digital "perfect human" named Nijiro Kurosagi, has devised a plan to destroy the Digidestined by turning the originals against each other.The New Digidestined continue on, oblivious to the conspiracy unfolding.However, looks can be deceiving, and sometimes the best laid plans can go horribly wrong.The Digimon Emperor has created a perfect being to do his bidding, but Nijiro has his own plans….

Power Corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.And, as Ken will soon discover, perfection comes with a price.

Chapter 1

Coincidence?

TK

4:15 pm

Computer room, Odaiba Middle School.

Wednesday. 

"Why, exactly, are we waiting for Davis?"Codi said, glancing at the TV screen."Because he's slow."Yoli replied.I heard Kari snicker, and I turned to face her.I walked up to her, leaning against the wall behind her."Funny, huh?"I said, smiling.She turned to me."Yeah."She smiled at me."You sure it doesn't bother you?"I asked coyly.She leaned towards me."Why would it?"She said, laying a feather tip kiss on my lips.I smirked, leaning back towards her.She kissed me again, a little harder this time, but not too much.She placed a gloved hand on my cheek, tilting her head and placing her mouth against mine, biting my lower lip gently.I put my arms around her, returning the kiss, and holding her close against me.

"A-he-hem…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning a reddened face towards Yoli, who was smirking sarcastically, turning her head behind us.I followed her gaze, and nearly burst out laughing."Something wrong, Davis?"I said, smiling at the kid in front of me.Davis was fuming, and his right eye was twitching spasmodically.His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and he was trembling.He gritted his teeth and turned to Kari. 

"Are you gonna let him treat you like THAT, Kari?!"He spat, his face grinching up horribly.She smiled at him, placing a hand on the small of my back."Like what, Davis?"She said, leaning her head on my shoulder.A could see a vein creeping up Davis' forehead, his face turning a delightful shade of red."Breathe, Davis."I said, putting my right hand around Kari's waist.

"DAVISH!!!"

It was Davis turn to jump as his in-training Digimon leapt onto his face (like a facehugger from Aliens)."I mished you!Why'd you take sho long to go to the bafroom?"Demiveemon said, as Davis tried vainly to remove him from his face."Vmm, mm cmm brmm…"He replied, pulling on the Digimon.Demiveemon let go and leapt to the floor."What'd you shay?"He said, leaping onto Davis' chest as he fell onto the ground."No-no-nothing…"He said, twitching.

"Right…Well, let's get going then."Codi said, turning towards the computer.The others followed him to the computer, while I went over to try and help Davis up.I grabbed him under his arms and tried to hoist him up, but he flailed madly until I let him go."Get your hands off me, you filthy pervert!"He shouted.I barely suppressed a laugh, as he stood, then wobbled, and sat down in a chair.

"Hello, children…"

We spun around to face the new voice.There was a young man, probably around Matt's age, in a black trenchcoat, with long black hair, leaning against the far wall."How'd you get in here?"Yoli shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"I added, stepping in front of Kari.

"Tsk tsk tsk, a good magician never reveals his secrets…"The young man replied, moving from the wall to take a step towards us."My name is Nijiro, Nijiro Kurosagi.And as for your second question, about five minutes.It's a wonder the things one can get away with if one is quiet enough."He finished, smirking."What do you want?"Davis asked, shoving me out from in front of Kari to stand in my place."Me?Why, I want the same thing you want…The destruction of the Digimon Emperor, and the restoration of a perect digital world."He said, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"How do you know about the digital world?"Codi asked, narrowing his eyes at the young man.Nijiro laughed, placing his hands on his hips."My dear boy…I live there."He said, pointing to the computer.Yoli tilted her head to the side."You mean you're a Digimon?"she asked.

"Something like that."

"I see."

"Well, shall we be off?I know where the Emperor's base is, and I'm willing to take you there, if you'll have me."Nijiro added, crossing his arms.Davis frowned."And why should we trust you?Excuse me, but you don't seem entirely unconspicuous to me."He said, squinting.Kari giggled.Davis turned around."What's so funny?"He asked.Kari put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes."Davis, "unconspicuous" is not a word."Davis frowned, furrowing his brow."Grr….Let's just go…"He said, shoving his hand in his pocket to retrieve his D3.He practically hit the computer with it when he got it out.He was drawn in almost immediately.

We all followed, some of us giggling or chuckling at Davis' silly behavior.I was the last one of us to go.It occurred to me that Nijiro wouldn't have a way to follow us, and I turned back to question him…

…But he was gone…

Chapter 2

Conspiracy Unmasked.

Davis

_ _

"Ambition… the glorious fault of angels, and of gods."

_Alexander, Pope_

4:27 pm

Dark Castle, Digiworld

Wednesday

We landed with a thud on dry, black, barren ground.I stood up, exercising the bruises which covered my side where I'd landed.The other's seemed be in similar condition.I looked up, and my vision was filled with an ominous black castle.It towered above the flat ground, and was accented by the dark purple clouds behind it."Whoa."Was all I could say.The others followed my gaze, and some gasped, while others just stood silently, gaping in awe and fear.

When I at last was able to free my gaze from the tower, I looked in front of me.Nijiro was several yards in front of us, standing silent before two huge, black gates.I started running towards him.I could hear the others following behind.As I got closer, I could see the gates were carved with sinister images:executions, slave camps, torture, and the sad, desperate faces of countless innocent Digimon."Oh my God."I said when I was beside Nijiro.He didn't even turn to look at me."Wrong side."He said, taking a few steps forward.

"How do we get inside?"Kari asked behind me."That's what I was wondering myself."TK said, standing beside her.Nijiro stepped up to the gates, placing his hands on one side.He grunted and gave a mighty push, and the gates moved inward slowly.

When It was wide enough for us to get through he stopped pushing and stepped inside.We followed in after him.It was pitch black in the room.It seemed to be some sort of hall, like a place where you'd have a ballroom dance.Nijiro stalked forward quietly.We followed close behind, not wanting to lose sight of him.

We had barely gotten anywhere when torches flared around the room, lighting it up with a eerie glow.

"Ah, you made it at last.I hoped you'd get here soon, I was getting bored."I froze.I knew that voice."Where are you?!Show yourself, Ken, you dirtbag!"I called.There was the sound of soft laughter."Ooh.Sticks and stones, brat."

Nijiro picked up his pace, and we sprinted further into the hall until a ornate throne came into sight.On it sat our most hated enemy, Ken Ichijouji, The Digimon Emperor.He was smiling from behind his glasses."So nice of you to join the party.Good job, my pet."He said.

I scratched my head, looking around to see if I could figure out what he was talking about.

Nijiro stepped forward and bowed."Your wish is my command, Emperor."He said, spitefully.The whole group stepped back and gasped.I heard Yoli rush up behind me."You damn bastard!How dare you betray us!!Get back here and fight like a man!"TK, Kari, and I were holding him back.Nijiro stood, and walked towards the throne.He stopped at it briefly, to bow his head, then he walked past and disappeared into the shadows.

The Digimon Emperor laughed.He stood from his throne and it began to descend into the ground.When it was under, a stone slab covered it, and it fit the floor exactly."I have you at last.I must admit my plan didn't work out exactly as I'd planned, but it worked all the same."He said, a hint of mocking in his voice.Kari stepped forward."What are you going to do with us?"She asked, staring at him defiantly.The Emperor smirked."Oh, I've got plans for you."He said, gesturing to the group."Wormon!"He said, still facing us."Send in the Gizamon and Redveggiemon!!We'll need some…entertainment… for our guests."

There was silence.The Emperor turned his head slightly."Wormon!Did you hear me?!"He shouted.There was a soft laughter from the shadows.It bubbled like a volcano, and began to rise until it was maniacal howl.It died abruptly.The Emperor had tensed."I'm afraid Wormon is not here…Your Excellency."That sentence was laced with a heavy dose of sarcasm.Two glowing green eyes appeared in the shadows, little slits in the darkness.

There was the sound of something flying through the air, then a soft squish as whatever it was hit the ground.A green ball bounced in front of the Emperor.He looked at it, then kicked it with his foot lightly, flipping it over.The dull, dead eyes of Wormon stared at him, horrified, from the Digimon's disembodied head.There was blue blood pooling around it.

The Emperor whirled around, turning his back to us."I'm afraid I had to…Dispose of him.You see, he tried to throw a wrench in the grand scheme of things… MY scheme!"The voice of the green eyes, Nijiro, said.The Emperor balled his hands into fists."HOW DARE YOU!!!!I created you!!You can't betray me!It's not in your programming!"He shouted.Nijiro stepped out from the shadows, a Digimon on his shoulder.It looked like a black and gray Patamon."That's where you're wrong, Emperor!You programmed me to be the ultimate weapon, the perfect evil!You programmed me to be smarter, faster, stronger, and better than EVERY human, including yourself.But you made one mistake, despite programming me to be loyal to you.You gave me free will, and the ability to learn.Now you will pay the price.I AM your creation!"He said, holding up his arms to the sky.Lightning flashed from the ceiling, engulfing his body."Mwuahaha!!!!"He laughed, as the lightning dissipated.

The Emperor ran towards him."I'll destroy you for this!!!"He shouted lunging at Nijiro.Nijiro merely backhanded him, sending him reeling across the floor.

Nijiro smirked sinisterly."Now, Kuromon, I think it's time we show the "Emperor" our true power!"He said.He held up his Digivice."Dark Armor Energize!"

"Kuromon Dark Armor Digivolve to…

BlackAngemon, the Angel of Darkness!"

The Patamon-like creature, apparently Kuromon, disappeared in a flash of dark light, then reformed as a gigantic, black winged, heavily armored angel.He had six wings, which flapped lazily behind him.His face was pale and thin, and his eyes were black pools.He had a diabolical smirk on his menacing countenance.His armor was black, with neon green glowing from between the seems and cracks.

"What is that?!"I shouted, stepping back.Nijiro laughed, gesturing to his digimon."This is BlackAngemon, a virus type digimon.As Kuromon he used the Crest of Sorrow to dark armor digivolve.His Fallen Hope attack will decimate his enemies brutally!!"

The Emperor tried to crawl backwards, but BlackAngemon's hand picked him up in his fist, nearly crushing him.Nijiro laughed again.The evil Digimon looked at him."I want him to die SLOWLY!!!"Nijiro shouted, an insane gleam in his glowing eyes.BlackAngemon nodded and turned back to his victim."You're physically weak, utterly pathetic."Nijiro said.BlackAngemon took one of the Emperor's flailing arms between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand.He barely made an effort and there was a sickening snap, then a sound like tearing a burlap sack, except wetter, and blood sprayed out from the empty socket on the Emperor's shoulder.He screamed.A scream not only of pain, but of blatant, unbridled terror.

All we could do was watch as this happened, as some of the blood sprayed on us, as the Emperor writhed in agony. As Nijiro laughed and shouted, "You are ignorant and foolhardy."BlackAngemon took hold of his other arm, ripping it off with the same ease, and flinging it behind him.The Emperor had tears streaming down his eyes now.Nijiro clapped."You are a poor leader, and a horrible strategist."BlackAngemon rearranged his grip and took hold of the Emperor's leg. There was a pop and the leg came off, spraying still more blood.Nijiro laughed."You are a human, flawed and imperfect."Then the evil Digimon ripped off his other leg, throwing it aside and turning back to his master."Now, pop him like a blister!" Nijiro shouted,raising his arms in triumph as the blood sprayed over him, covering his face and hair.The Digimon nodded, gripping the still screaming Emperor around his torso, so only his head was out of his grip."And, You have TERRIBLE taste in clothing!!!!"Nijiro shouted, pointing a finger.BlackAngemon squeezed Ken like you would a stress doll, and the Emperor's head swelled up like a balloon, turning purple and blue and red like an oversized pimple.Then it exploded, splashing blood everywhere.Blood dripped from BlackAngemon's hand, and when he released the corpse of the Emperor's body, it was nothing more than a shriveled husk, if you could even call it that.

I had tried to cover Kari's eyes, but she'd pushed my hand aside, and was watching in horror as this took place."KEN!!!!"She shouted, holding her hand out.The evil Digimon turned to us and stood still, like a statue, waiting for his next command.

Yoli fell to the floor, crying."He-he-he may have been evil…but no-one deserves to die like that!"She wailed, covering her face with her hands.She was shaking violently, and I don't think it was helping that she was sitting in a puddle where some of the blood had collected.

Davis rushed to the front."All right!That's it!You're goin' down!Ready Veemon?"He shouted, calling to his partner.The others stepped forward.There was one collective, "Digi Armor Energize!"and the battle had begun.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…

Raidramon, the Storm of friendship!"

"Digmon, the drill of power!"

"Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

They leapt at BlackAngemon as a group, sending their devastating attacks at him rapid-fire.The giant, black angel, however, did not seem to be as badly off as they thought he would be.In fact, he was swatting at them like insects.Granted, really, REALLY annoying insects, but the principle still stands.Something told me this was not going to be pretty."Fallen Hope!"He shouted, and several brimstone meteorites fell from the sky and struck our Digimon.

"That's hardly fair, five against one!"Nijiro shouted from the back, a menacing taunt in his voice."Let's even up the odds, shall we?"He said to his Digimon.BlackAngemon leapt out of the fray and stood next to his master."Dark Armor… Ehrgeiz!!!"

"BlackAngemon Dark Armor Digivolve to…"

This couldn't be happening.There was no way.We would be annihilated if he transformed again.None of our Digimon could transform past one armor digivolution, except for Veemon, of course.

"DarkHolymon, Wielder of Ragnarok, the God Killer!"

I cried out in anguish.There was absolutely no way we could survive a Armor Digimon more powerful than BlackAngemon.The form shrank drastically, until it was Nijiro's size, then it materialized as a human-looking creature, with pale skin, and spiky black hair that was tipped and flecked with bright green.In his right hand, he held a large, double-edged sword, as big as his body, and as thick in width as a tree trunk.Nijiro laughed that annoying maniac laugh of his, raising his hands into the air again.Halsemon leapt back in surprise."That can't be!"He shouted, getting into a fighting stance.Yoli ran up to him."What can't be?!"She shouted, standing by him."Th-That is DarkHolymon, an evil Digimon of tremendous power!As BlackAngemon, he used the Digiegg of Chaos to transform!His Syphon Soul attack sucks the very life from a creature's bones!"He said, crouching.

Dead silence fell amongst the occupants of the room.After a few moments, the sound of metal scraping on stone caught everyone's attention.DarkHolymon scraped his sword tip along the ground before raising the weapon into the air."Syphon Soul!!!"He shouted.A bright green light shot in rays from the sword, each one striking one of our Digimon.There was a sound like a pulse beating through the air for several seconds.When it died, the rays returned to the sword, and our Digimon devolved and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Nijiro stepped forward, and patted his Digimon on the back appreciatively."Excellent work, DarkHolymon.And as for you…"He said, pointing to us."I'm going to let you live, for now."He gestured to the door behind us, and it flew open."Wha-what?"Davis said, a confused look on his face.Nijiro smirked."I said I am going to let you live.I didn't agree with my master…no…my…Predecessor's plan to manipulate you by turning the original Digidestined against each other.It was foolish.But…I DO like to play with my victims.Yes, I'm going to let you live, but not for long.I cannot leave Digiworld, because I'm entirely digital and cannot survive in your world, as Jyou will tell you, so you are safe.But, you cannot stay out of Digiworld forever.Soon I will destroy both worlds, and nothing will be left but the vast cosmos of the universe.The only way you could hope to stop me is in this world.Ah…but here is where the fun begins…In this world I am both nowhere, and everywhere at once.As I mentioned I am entirely digital, so I can move freely and appear anywhere in this world.You are NOT safe here, for I may strike when you least expect it, or when you expect it the most, and you will know nothing until it is too late!"He said, laughing again.

"What's your game, Nijiro?"I said, pointing a finger at him.He looked at me."My game?This world is my game!I enjoy the chase, so I will give you a slight advantage, to make the game last longer…"He held up his hand towards Kodi.Yoli started to run towards him but a beam of light from Nijiro's hand struck him in the chest.Yoli screamed, and Kodi cried out like he was in pain.When the beam subsided, Nijiro laughed again, and Kodi collapsed to his knees, panting."Now, one, and only one, of you will be able to know if I'm near.I have tuned this child's mind to my presence, and he will be able to sense me."He said.He began to walk away.

I leapt forward."Where're you going!I'm not gonna let you get away!"I said, racing towards Nijiro, producing a pocket knife from my coat.I opened it and slashed Nijiro in the back, cutting through his coat to his skin.There was the sound of tearing flesh, but no blood fell from the wound.Nijiro stopped and silence filled the room.I heard a noise like a thousand little machines moving simultaneously, and the cut on Nijiro's back began to disappear, closing rapidly.Nijiro laughed mercilessly and whirled around."Just for that outburst, boy…DarkHolymon, grab the short-haired girl and the brat!"He said, pointing to Kari and I.I started to run towards Kari, but it was too late, there was a flash of shadow, and Kari and I were in DarkHolymon's arms.Nijiro laughed again, turning to the others."Farewell, fools, until next time!Now…Get out of my castle!"He said, and with a wave of his hand they were blown outside by a tremendous wind.they scraped along the ground until they were able to grab some rocks to anchor themselves down, while our Digimon kept flying back until they hit some large rocks. 

The wind died abruptly, leaving eerie silence for a few moments.Then the ground started to rumble, and I heard the sound of rocks cracking apart.I saw the ground around the castle begin to come apart from the rest of the land.Slow, painfully slow, because I could do nothing, the castle broke from the ground and began to rise into the air."NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"I shouted, struggling as hard as I could,.I "NO!!!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping against hope that something, some miracle would make this entire nightmare end.But I knew, deep down…in places where angels fear to tread, that it was only beginning…

Chapter 3

Cold Hearts Beget Cold Souls

Mimi

_ _

_Fallen blossoms do not return to branches.A broken mirror does not again reflect._

_~Japanese Proverb_

4:32 pm

Odaiba Park, Odaiba.

Friday

I was sitting one of the benches, right by the playground, under a tall ash tree which stood roughly in the center of the park.It was nice to get a break.When they had returned home from Digiworld, Tai had started yelling at the new Digidestined, screaming about how they didn't do anything to save Kari and Davis.Izzy managed to get him calmed down enough to think logically, if Tai ever does that.

When Tai went home, he told his mother that a bunch of muggers had beaten him up and taken Kari.It was a poor excuse, but his mother bought it, and immediately called the police to report a kidnapping.Tai hadn't talked to any of us since, but had spent most of his time sulking.

I'd been speaking with Izzy the day before and somehow my meeting with Tai at the airport came up.We figured out, because of the little clues he'd let us pick up, the green eyes, cold skin, and the line about "Turning us against each other" or something, that the Tai I'd met was really Nijiro.Once he told me, it seemed real obvious, and I couldn't imagine why I hadn't seen it before.I'd e-mailed Matt and asked him to meet me in the park to talk.So here I was, and I was still waiting.

No one saw hide nor hair of Nijiro after that, but the map of digiworld had turned entirely black, and the gate never seemed to open.We couldn't find another way to get back to Digiworld, so Izzy had suggested we wait for it to open.Everyone had been furious about that.But Izzy said that hurting either Kari or Davis would be entirely illogical, and Nijiro, being a calculating person, would not do something like that, so we were safe, for the time being.But from what I'd seen of the psycho, he didn't seem calculating at all, he seemed crazy.Loopy, spoony, nutty, fruity, cooky, insane, out of his gourd, bonkers, psycho…there were a thousand words that popped into my head whenever I thought of him, but "Logical" had never been one of them…

***

I'd been sitting in the park for several hours when I heard the crunch of leaves behind me.I turned around and saw Matt standing behind me.He stopped walking and stared at me, his expression blank and unreadable, like a mask.I smiled happily."I knew you'd come."I said, standing from the bench.He held up a hand, palm outwards."Stop."He said.I frowned, sitting back down and brushing my hair out of my face.He was silent for a long time, and I could practically feel him watching me.When he spoke, it was cold, and sent chills up my spine."You know, you hurt me."He said.I didn't say anything, I just bowed my head and closed my eyes."I mean, I left a concert, MY concert, with all my fans, to come and pick you up at the airport, because I missed you, and I wanted to see you again.And when I got there, I see you in Tai's arms.That hurt like hell, Mimi."He added, spitefully.I wanted to cry."It wasn't anything like that, Matt.Tai's my friend too, and I hadn't seen him in years, just like you.But he'll never be like you, Matt.I don't love him the way I love you, and I never will.Why can't you understand that?"I broke down at that point, covering my face with my hands and sobbing furiously.

I heard a soft "hmph." From Matt, but he didn't say anything for a while.

I decided to speak up, and tell him what Izzy and I had found out."It-it wasn't Tai, you know."I said, tilting my head up to look at the sky.I heard him shift."What?"He said.His voice had a different tone to it, one I could not identify."It was that robot guy, Nijiro.He had disguised himself, so he could turn you and me against each other.I didn't know.I didn't know it would hurt you like that."I said, burying my face in my hands again.There was silence for a long time, in which not even the world seemed to move."I-I love you Matt."I said.There was no reply.I turned around.

He was gone.

Chapter 4

Tell me…

Kari

(WARNING!:his chapter contains adult subject matter.

This chapter is the reason this story is rated R.

If you thought the ripping apart of the Emperor was bad…

DON'T READ THIS.

If you find such things objectionable, do not continue.

You have been warned)

10:13 pm

Floating Fortress, Digiworld

Sunday

I blinked my eyes as I came to.It was dark, wherever I was, that was for sure.So dark that I couldn't see my own nose.I knew I was suspended off the ground, thought not by much, by chains which had me stretched out like a scarecrow in the middle of the room, if it was a room.I tried to move, but it was useless, the chains were taught and weren't going to break any time soon.The room smelled like mold: cold and dank.It reminded me of the dungeons from one of those fantasy movies.I could feel the humidity in the room, like an icy hand pawing at me.It gave me the chills, and I could feel my whole body covering in gooseflesh.

I heard a rustling to the front and left of me, like someone scraping against the wall."K-Kari?Are you awake?"The voice was Davis'.That's right, I remember now, he was taken prisoner with me."Yeah…"I said, my voice shaky, somewhat hoarse."I guess so."I bowed my head and tried to see anything but the darkness in front of my face."G-good.That's good.I would've killed myself if you hadn't made it."I would've smiled at the emotion in Davis' voice, had it been any other circumstance."Where are we?"I asked at last, wanting very badly to scratch my nose, because it itched.There was the sound of more rustling."Um…Near as I can figure, we're inside the Dark Castle, except the guards here call it the Flying Fortress.They come in and harass me every little bit.They leave you alone, though.When I asked why they simply replied 'Emperor Nijiro's strict orders.No one is to touch the pretty girl except for his Highness.'I can't figure out why.It's getting a little unnerving, though, because Nijiro hasn't shown his face since we got here."He said.I shivered at the thought of the meaning behind those words, 'touch', 'except', and 'Nijiro'.I heard him move some more."When was that, exactly?I can't seem to remember anything past being grabbed by DarkHolymon."I said, blinking.He moved again and I saw the faint indiglo of his watch."Umm…five days…yeah."He stuttered.I would've jumped if I could."What?!"

When I screamed, he immediately moved, and the light on his watch went out.I could faintly hear a slight whimpering sound.He was cringing.Oh God…what could they have done to him that would make him cringe from ME?Five days…that was a long time."Have…Have they fed you?"I asked, hesitantly.He laughed slightly, and it was a dry, choking sound."huh…no.They come in here…with plates of food, and set them just out of my reach.I kept asking them to give it to you, but they laughed and told me to shut my mouth.Then they would beat me.Sometimes…it's with the Reveggiemons' spikes, other times, it's like one of those cat-o-nine-tails things that we hear about in history class."He finished.I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I heard the sound of a lock being opened.The door slid open, and the silhouette of Nijiro was standing in the doorway, with something not quite discernable in his hands.I frowned.I heard Davis shrink back.Nijiro walked through the door, and it slid shut behind him, leaving the room again in darkness, except for the brilliant, but not wide-reaching glow of his eyes."Ah, glad to see you're awake at last, Miss Kamiya."He said, circling around me slowly."What do you want with us, Nijiro?"I asked, trying to follow him, but my head wouldn't turn far enough.He stopped when he was behind me, which made me exceedingly uncomfortable."What do I want?I want chaos, destruction, violence, and death. That's what I want, Hikari.As to what I want with you… that's between me and the wall."He said, laughing quietly at his own joke.I smirked."You're just like Ken."I said.I heard a low rumbling sound, like a growl."I am NOTHING like him!"He shouted, sending echoes through the tiny room."How so?"I replied, doing my best to hide the fear in my voice.He chuckled again."Ken wanted to rule the human race.I simply want to DESTROY it."He said plainly.

There was silence for a while.It was Nijiro who spoke up first."Tell me, Hikari, why do you fight for the Digidestined?"He asked.I blinked.That was sort of a weird question."Why?I fight for the good of both the worlds."I could almost feel Nijiro smile."Exactly.Don't you see?That's what I want too.I want what's in the best interest for the majority.In this case, the majority would be better off without the existence of humanity."He said.I laughed."Really?Funny, but your logic fails me."I said, sagging against the chains.He sighed.I'll explain it in a while.However, I need to…test…a few things first."I heard the sound of something made of soft leather being released, and the clinking of bits of metal.I heard Davis gasp."I know that sound."He said quietly, still huddled in the corner.I saw a flash of green pass in front of me and then I heard the sound of a boot hitting flesh."Shut up, you insolent fool."Nijiro said, glaring down at Davis."Make me."Davis replied, fear edging in on his defiant tone.

I heard Nijiro chuckle, then the pair of green eyes moved over to the far wall, and I heard him flip a switch.The sound of metal against metal came from the corner where Davis was, and it startled me.Another switch, and three torches flared to life on each side of the room, giving it some dim light.The chains which were holding Davis were now retracted into the wall, and he was spread eagle against the stone.My eyes widened in surprise when I looked at him.His coat was gone, and his shirt was torn to pieces, and I could see red welts and blisters covering his legs and torso.His face was caked with blood.

Nijiro walked back over to Davis, and I saw what he had in his hand.It was a flail, a cat-o-nine tails like Davis was saying.He shoved the handle under Davis' chin, forcing him to look up.Davis sneered and spat at him.Nijiro smirked and wiped the saliva from his face."Stupid human."He said, raising the flail above his head.He I saw a vague flicker of motion, and heard the slash of glass and metal slicing skin.Davis face was now streaked with fresh blood, and his teeth were bared like an animal.He spat at Nijiro again.Nijiro raised the flail once more."You'll never shut me up, Nijiro, not as long as I've got the lungs to talk."He said, sneering.

My nose chose that moment to start itching again.I sneezed unceremoniously, and Nijiro stopped dead in his tracks.His face was stone for a moment, before turning to a sinister grin."Why, my dear Davis, I don't NEED to silence you.Why would I do that when I could shatter your mind, and fill my dreams with your rampant screams?"He cackled, turning his luminous eyes on me.I swallowed loudly.I saw Davis' eyes widen, and he turned his head towards me."You bastard.Don't you DARE!!!"He said, struggling against the chains.He kicked him in the stomach, hard, never taking his eyes off me."Who are you to stop me?"He replied, and that was the last thing he said, to either of us.

He took two large steps and was an inch from me.He smiled and raised a hand to my chin, holding my face carefully.I frowned at him, trying to pull back my head.Without warning, his other hand had my hair, and icy cold lips were pressed forcefully against mine.I attempted to cry out, but I couldn't talk around his mouth.He pulled back, placing a hand on my shoulder."Tell me, my dear girl, have you never been with a boy before?"He said, looking into my eyes.Staring into those hypnotic green eyes, I felt my memories being rummaged through like a sack of garbage.I tried to close my eyes, and my mind, but it was useless.The best I could do was a strained "hnn…"As I felt that one particular memory being yanked forcefully into the light.Nijiro's smile widened."Ah yes, Matt's brother, quite an attractive young man, I hear."He said, winking at me.

"Wh-what?"I heard Davis say.I forced myself to look at him, and the look on his face was like a dagger.His eyes were almost glazed over, and he looked as if his dog had just died."Davis…I…"But before I could finish, Nijiro's hand had clenched my shirt and yanked forcefully, tearing it from my skin.I gasped, trying to shrink back, but the chains prevented it.I suddenly felt very relieved that I was wearing a bra.He pressed his lips to mine again, and I felt his hand reach behind my back, flicking the hook of my bra off.He pressed himself against me, moving his mouth down my face to ravage my neck.I felt like I was falling into a gray mist, and the world was rapidly fazing out.

Somewhere, far away, I heard Davis scream….

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I hope you managed to enjoy it, all the same.I think I managed to pull that last scene off without making it NC-17. Ah well, it was an attempt.Phase III hopefully won't take so long.

Note: as for the Digivolution thing (Ehrgiez), all I can say is…"Golden Armor Energize"???Gimme a break.Ehrgiez is SO much better.I was in that game to, so I liked the reference.

~

Let your dream begin, let your darker side give in,

To the power of the music that I write…

…The power of the music of the night.

Sephiroth


End file.
